Aquatic: A Power Rangers Story
by narnia'sjonasbrothersfanclub
Summary: A mermaid and two mermen raised by marine biologists grow up unaware of WWII history repeating itself under the waters, but when Cape Catfish is under attack it's up to them to swim into action, are the attacks on the surface all they have on their hands or is there more below? rated T for holocaust parallels.
1. Chapter 1

Summer 1999, Cape Catfish Oregon

It was high noon when a young couple and their baby girl came to enjoy the beach, the salty winds of the bay ruffled the husband's dark curls, and those of the blue eyed daughter in his arms. The clear blue sky matched the wife's blue eyes, the sun shoneas  
/bright as her smile.

"Ah, yes; clypeasteroida, Melanie." the husband exclaimed as he bent down to pick up a sand dollar as the two marine biologists scanned the beach with beyond casual interest.

Their baby squirmed in the husbands arms as they sat down on the sand to check their specimen. When she was free, she contented herself with playing in the sand.

"Quite the best example yet, Kirk." Melanie said with a glimpse at the sand dollar. "Oh no, a stranded asteroidea!" she picked up the starfish as she stood to return it to the surf. She walked over to the waters edge and chucked it into the surf.

She turned back to her family, but only saw Kirk. "Where's Bridget?" She asked turning pale with worry.

After a few minutes of searching, the couple heard a cry. "Bridget!" they both called as they scrambled to find their daughter, following the wails they found a smiling Bridget on the other side of a driftwood log, but then a cry from elsewhere.

The couple followed the crying to three lumps of seashells, tangled together with kelp; the first one they looked into contained a baby with a black lobster tail in the place of legs. The second basket harbored a baby with a golden manatee's tail, and  
/the third had a baby with a silver fish tail.

"They look like mermaids, Kirk!" Melanie commented in confusion as she picked up the crying lobster baby. "What are these things?"

"That's anyone's guess, Melanie." Kirk as equally confused as his wife. "But how did these babies get here if they really are Merfolk?"

"Well it couldn't have been for anything good." Melanie felt it hard to figure out why they found three humanoid fingerlings washed ashore.

"In mythology, mermaids always did possess interest in humans, it was never said that they would send their children to the surface world so they could learn." Kirk explained.

"We have to protect them, don't we?" Melanie had a bad feeling about the answer and the reason behind it.

"Melanie, we may not ever know why they need us…" Kirk grasped his wife's shoulder with one hand before gently picking up the lobster-tailed baby.

• "… They might want to know…" They watched the girl's lobster tail transform into the chunky human legs a baby would have, Kirk already knew what they would have to do, but now he knew howthey would have to do it.

"We'll raise them as our own until whatever brought them here comes back with answers for them."

"Well if we are going to do that, they'll need names." Melanie took the girl that once had a lobster tail from Kirk. "I think we should name this little one… Talia." Kirk picked up the manatee tailed boy as his tail also turned into legs. "Toru." Kirk  
noddedin agreement as he set the newly named Toru on his wife's lap to pick up the silver fish tailed boy. "And Rien."

20 years passed with as much change as being studied in a benign manner, the children grew up and asked questions that couldn't be answered without a search, but they complied with life on dry land; all three used martial arts and the tests they took  
tocope with being different, but Talia still struggled to figure it all out.

* * *

One summers day, Talia was swimming in the ocean, twice as strong and graceful as any competitive swimmer.

She looked at the shore and noticed one tourist in particular standing on his feet and holding his phone up for a photo of the one and only Talia, she rolled her eyes, smiled and headed for shore.

"Hey, you enjoying the view, fellow blond?" she asked as she turned her tail into legs, made her way onto shore and found the tourist.

"You have no idea, Talia." the tourist answered.

"I might not even want an idea." Talia snickered, the tourist laughed as well. "It's nice to meet you… uh…"

"Hunter." the tourist answered.

"Nice name." Talia responded as they took a walk to the pier.

"Not as nice as Talia." Hunter smiled as he saw the blood vessels in her cheeks dilate in embarrassment, their way to the pier just made itself.

"Hello?" They heard a young boy's voice rip through the air despite the crashing waves. "Natalia?"

"Who was that?" Hunter asked, Talia shrugged.

They looked to the ocean and saw a flash of fiery red and emerald green amongst the sapphire waves and white gold foam.

"C'mon, that might be someone in trouble!" Talia urged, as she started for the beach underneath the docks; she turned around and saw Hunter looking at a phone-like device. "Hunter, you coming?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Hunter replied looking as if he had a feeling that he should bring friends.

"Okay." Talia sighed, jogging to the bottom of the docks.

The familiar sight of two blond men was seemingly waiting for her.

"Rien, Toru; did you guys hear a little boy calling the name, Natalia?" Talia asked, not noticing the two-toned flash coming closer to them.

"No, but we did see a flash of Christmas in the water." Toru, with honey blonde hair replied.

then, the sound of someone clearing their throat, they turned to the water and they saw a ginger boy with a green piranha tail. "Natalia; siren; princess of the Mariana trench; I am Eddie of…"

"Whoa there, little buddy; what are you talking about?" Rien, with sandy blonde hair asked.

"Oh right, you guys were raised by humans, they probably gave you guys different names."Eddie replied. "Sorry about that, what names did the humans give you?"

"Talia!"

"Toru!"

"Rien!"

"Nice to meet you guys." Eddie said.

"It was Eddie, right?" Talia asked, Eddie nodded. "What are you doing here?"

He watched the three blonds as they got down on their knees "Is it something you think our adopted father should hear?" Rien asked as he and his adopted siblings turned their pairs of legs into tails.

"If it's something bad, he did prepare us for something like that." Toru said, they crawled like newly paraplegic soldiers into the water, dove into the water and waited for Eddie to follow before making their way to the isle off of cape catfish's coast  
thatthe Morgan family call aquarium island.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the aforementioned aquarium island…

"My; how they've grown, Melanie!" Kirk said to his wife as they looked at a photo of the family in his office from the loveseat.

Even if three of the children were adopted, it was still a picture perfect scene, the children were five years old when it was taken, the girls sat on Kirk's lap while the boys sat on Melanie's lap.

"I know, so fast!" Melanie chuckled in her husbands arms, her hand rested on his chest and her head on his shoulder, his hand at her back holding her close to him. "still seems like only yesterday, they were so cute."

"It'll be 20 years ago tomorrow." Kirk smiled, before remembering a thought still in his mind to this day. "But there still might be something out there that brought them to us." he looked at his desk where a large shell-shaped box lay on it, it was whitewith  
/some décor in various shades of gold.

"Mom, Dad." they heard their daughter shout, they turned their heads to watch the door open to reveal the woman Bridget had grown into, from her father's brunette curls and soft jaw to her mother's sky blue eyes and lean frame. "We have 24 hours untilthe  
/anniversary beach party and there are some unfinished details that need to be taken care of!"

"I commissioned some presents." Kirk said with pride.

"I posted the event online." Melanie's words also dripping with pride.

"Are you kidding me? No decorations? No food? No music?" Bridget felt aghast at her parents, they both shrugged, a nervous chuckle escaped Melanie's lips. "Okay, my turn to contribute to this shindig." She reached into the pocket of her pink sweatshirtand  
/pulled out her phone before walking out of the room.

The couple let a side-splitting laugh escape their lips, as Kirk rose to his feet, walked to his desk and picked up the box once the laughing died down.

"Maybe the time is about to come, maybe it's already come; but like I said: there might be something out there that brought them to us, with that in mind, I prefer they be prepared for it." Kirk said, opening the box and looking at it's contents.

"How do you plan on preparing them more than they already are? By turning them into Power Rangers?" Melanie's words oozing curiosity, as she walked over to the wall sized window to open the blinds.

The sight they saw was three blonds and some little ginger boy approaching Bridget, each face looking like they were about to ask her something.

Melanie looked at her husband and the expression on his face answered her question.


	2. Chapter II

**Authors note: Man, I got to say you guys who read the previous chapter are awesome; especially if you're from another country, I just cannot help but appreciate that, I would love to see a mer-motif on Power Rangers and I'm happy I might not be the only one.**

* * *

The walls of the Mariana Trench were dark despite the fish that glowed as brightly as they could in service of the lobster tailed merfolk, but despite their best efforts they couldn't dissipate the gloom.

The chief sat on a pile of rocks and seashells as her hateful eyes followed two oversized frogs with sharp underbites as they brought a handsome young prisoner before her. "Kind of you to come at my summons."

"My pleasure." The prisoner's words soaked in sarcasm, his dark brown Moray tail twitching in an unbridled anger. "Pardon my rudeness, but…" He glared at the kappa-guards.

"Release him, you fools!" Atargatis's words sounding numb, the foot-soldiers did as they were told.

"You wanted to see me, Atargatis?" He dipped his head in an exaggerated bow.

"Just something I need you to do for me." Atargatis, the chief spoke.

"And what would that be?" The merman said.

"For a mother who lost her child, my sister doesn't seem to be grieving at all. This makes me think she's hiding Natalia; that'll be where you come in, naiad." Atargatis explained.

The naiad nodded, his angular jaw clenched. "Should I have noticed? Maybe… if I wasn't locked up!" The naiad said.

Ignoring the naiad's snide remark and the kappa's snickering, she continued. "Twenty years ago, she and Natalia went to where the ocean ends, she returned without her child, I want you to swim there and find her daughter."

"Twenty years, ehh, why should I?" The naiad mused aloud.

"Perhaps I've gone too soft on my prisoners," Atargatis hissed. "first you find her, Palaemon, then I'll send the kappa."

"As you have told us before, the sentence for disobedience is destruction!" The naiad said.

"Yes, I expect you to deliver." Atargatis turned and commanded, "Take him..." her foot soldiers grabbed the naiad's arms and pinned him to the ground, "take him to the eastern edge of our territory, fools."

The naiad nodded with a sad expression on his face. "And I will deliver." The naiad bowed and turned to swim away. Or I'll warn her about what's going on, we both know what good successors do to their corrupt predecessors, he thought as he lead the  
kappa-guards up the trench.

"Palaemon!" A feminine voice called, he saw his twin sister imprisoned behind the ribcage of a whale carcass.

"Pearlie, I'll be right back." Palaemon said, surprised. "I promise." 

* * *

The training room was big enough to be a dojo, it even had all the equipment and scents a dojo would have.

Stalky Toru and swimmers-built Rien were up first, they both took a step back and sunk into fighting stances, Rien tried to punch Toru in the chest, but he did an L-shaped block.

"So you've got them committed to this?" Eddie curiously asked, watching Toru grab Rien's wrist and twist until he knelt.

"I could compare my children's lives to that of any ancient martial artist." Kirk explained to Eddie, watching the training session.

"This might be a good thing, there are rumors throughout my shoal about three merfolk being raised by humans, but there's no telling how many more pods have rumors like this swirling." Eddie thought out loud.

Meanwhile, on a bench in the sidelines…

Bridget tried her best to Bundle fussy Talia's champagne ringlets into a bun. "Come on, Bridget; I'll make do with a ponytail." Talia complained.

"Talia, the hair-tie could break, I just want to make sure this thick hair of yours doesn't blind you." Bridget explained.

"Talia, Bridget; you're up." They heard Kirk say, Bridget's hands flew off of her work as a sigh of relief escaped Talia's rose-gold lips and they both got up off their rumps.

"I can finally get onto the battlefield," Talia said. that spring in her step telling Kirk to stop allowing Bridget to do her hair before training.

Talia and Bridget bowed before stepping into the ring, the girls faced each other at the ring's center, bowed, took a step back and sunk into a guarding stance.

"You coming at me or am I coming at you?" Talia asked, but Bridget answered with a vertical knife-hand, to which Talia used a rising-block.

"Ouch!" Bridget yelled, when Talia's block knifed pain through her wrist. "I think you broke it!" She held it with her other hand and looked at it.

Kirk stepped into the ring to take a look.

"I should take you to your mother and have her take a look at your wrist." Kirk said.

"That's never happened before." Talia sounded shocked, watching Bridget and her father leave to tend to her injury.

"Hence why I'll be right back with a cinderblock." His voice sounded curious.

"Oh, just punch the first brick wall we can find." Toru joked, earning dirty looks from everyone left in the training room.

She saw the only visible brick wall in the training room, walked up to it and punched.

"Whoa, what…?" they heard a male voice gasp from the other side of the wall.

"What happened here?" a female voice followed.

When the dust cleared, Eddie's electric green eyes, Talia's cherry red stare and Toru's amber glance scanned the hole.

"What just happened?" Rien asked in a startled tone jogging to the scene.

"I punched the wall." Talia answered, feeling awkward.

"You?" Rien asked taking her hands to look at them. "No swelling, no purple, not even a single hangnail."

"What? You mean to tell me I'm like a mantis-shrimp Now?" Talia asked in exasperation. 

* * *

The sky looked like cotton candy flavored ice cream, the sands looked like graham cracker crumbs and the sun looked like a giant lemon-drop.

Ice-cream themed descriptions of the sunset aside, the beach-goers looked like they were just packing up to go home.

Talia thought if there was anything she wanted to do, she better do it before anyone noticed her.

"A pre-nightfall swim in the ocean is just what I need right now." Talia told herself, walking along the beach before finding a suitable sneaker-wave to pierce like a threaded needle through a piece of fabric.

She popped her head through the surface and saw the rusty buoy as clear as day, she dove down, willed her legs to turn into her tail and sped to the buoy as fast as her tail would push her.

Once she made her way to that old barnacle-riddled floatation device that might as well have been purely made of rust, she gripped the handle as she turned her tail into legs to climb up and stare at the shore for a few minutes.

The beach looked like an ant farm from as far out to sea as she was. Talia felt a contented look grow on her face as her train of thought derailed for a moment.

Suddenly, Talia felt like she was being watched; it wasn't a random seagull like it usually was, this seemed like some entirely different creature. She heard a splash from behind her. Her head turned and her eyes scanned the waves for any sign of  
the culprit.

"What was that?" She whispered, it sounded like it was getting closer, the buoy rocked and she changed her legs back into her tail as she slid back into the water with a splash of her own.

She quickly turned around at the sound of laughter and saw a stranger with a chiseled build, hair as black as ink and an eel-like tail.

"Please wake up, Self." Talia thought swearing that she was dreaming, she stared down this hot fudge sundae the universe found it funny to present to her. "You have a tail too!"

"Natalia?" A soft gasp escaped the merman's lips.

Talia and the merman had bobbed to the surface allowing her to notice the night sky.

"No, just Talia," she muttered confused. "And you are…?"

The merman's black eyes looked into her red ones, she found it hypnotic; but this wasn't love at first sight… or was it?

"None of your business, siren," the merman snapped as he dove down with a flick of his shimmery tail, splashing Talia in the face.

"Is everyone rude where you come from?" Talia slapped the water in frustration, she dove down and looked for him in the murk, but he was gone.

When Talia reached the island, she looked out to sea just to make sure the merman didn't change his mind and follow her before finding a cave.

Inside this man-made cave or Souterrian, there were lights shaped like stalactites and stalagmites that glowed a blood red.

"He also called me Natalia." Talia thought out loud when she reached the shallow end, she deeply inhaled as she turned her tail into legs, she exhaled as she stepped out of the water and walked over to a door that was at the other side. "I'll ask  
Eddie tomorrow." she, ever so delicately, reached for the knob to open the door.

She sneaked through the tiled hallways and to a rose-gold door, opened the door to the room she and Bridget's shared, there Bridget slept in a bed that acted like a canopy over a pool the shape and size of a bed.

Talia had to sleep in the bed-sized pool below due to being a mermaid.

She had her questions about the earlier events and yet it all somehow lulled her into a restless sleep. 

* * *

The next morning…

The sun streamed into Kirk and Melanie's bedroom and into their awaking eyes.

"Okay, that's holes in our retinas!" Melanie said rubbing her eyelids.

"We really need to get ourselves eye-masks." Kirk groaned and crammed his pillow over his eyes. "Someone should've closed the blinds."

"Someone? Why couldn't you have done it?" Melanie laughed, earning a muffled moan from her husband.

Kirk's phone chirped for a second on the nightstand at his bedside, startling Melanie. "Um, Kirk; it's your phone."

"It can continue to go off unless you can close the blinds." Kirk moaned, earning an eye-roll from Melanie as she got up, closed the blinds and got back in bed.

"Another RSVP?" Melanie asked laying on her side to watch her husband unplug his phone and take it off the nightstand to read the push-notification.

"No, it's Bridget; she and the others are at the spa on the mainland." Kirk replied, looking at the expression on his wife's face, wonderment with a hint of sadness, nostalgic if you will. "Must seem like only yesterday you were dragging them to the  
spa, now it's Bridget who is taking them." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Melanie.

"I just hope no one needs a waxing." Melanie said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"They'd get a good laugh if so." Kirk said and chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's how Bridget gets them to go." Melanie giggled. "They do get a kick out of that."

"I think they like it when someone screams in pain." Kirk sighed. "Not so funny when it's something of theirs that needs a waxing."

There was silence for a minute, then his phone screeched repeatedly until he answered. "Hello…? eh, long time and not one indirect word out of you… couldn't you have RSVP'd online… you do…? Aah, I'll meet you there and see if there's room… okay bye."  
He spoke before hanging up and getting out of bed.

"Who was that?" Melanie asked watching her husband drape a robe over himself.

"Someone from the million-dollar-science club and it's for the secret exhibit." Kirk answered, walking to the door. "The one about what Eddie calls 'the destroyers of wars'."

"Is that what they call them underwater?" Melanie asked confused.

"Well if you think about it, ever since these 'destroyers of wars' came, the only war we have had was the cold war." Kirk said. "Not a single worldly dictator has declared war since." Halfway out the door, he blew a kiss to his wife.

"I'll see you tonight, Hon." Melanie called, watching her husband exit.

But then, she heard a siren's song coming from underneath her pillow, she lifted the cushion and found her phone ringing.

"Bridget, honey…? You know we've only known Eddie for twenty-four hours, right…? Okay… okay, see how that works out for you… thank you, bye." Melanie sighed before hanging up, hoping Bridget knew what she was doing. 

* * *

I may or may not need your help (not just for the sake of getting comments); this being a Power Rangers fanfiction, I'm trying to figure out what to name the morphers, what the suits should look like, even the sequence where they morph is a visual  
mystery to me; though I do know that because these rangers are merfolk, I want it all to reflect it.

Please read, Review, share with everyone you know and forgive me for taking so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: If you didn't like the previous chapter, forgive me please.**

 **Also, expect cameos galore from this point on.**

The air was salty as always, The beach was bustling with tourists, even the sun felt like coming out to play.

Talia wandered aimlessly with every sense brought to life, clad in a black monokini with red lace and straps.

lost in thought, her sight set itself on the Ocean as a crashing wave stopped her in her tracks, the sky was awash in sunlight and the water mirrored the sky.

Not noticing a pink and sporty one piece clad Bridget approach her, it startled Talia when she heard, "Hey, Talia," before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"How's your wrist?" Talia asked, hoping Bridget wasn't in a vengeful mood.

"Turns out it's just a sprain." Bridget said rubbing her sore wrist, knowing that today was the day for testing despite it being a different kind of special, a question crossed her mind. "Did you take your annual tests?"

"Actually, I was on my way there, Toru says Melanie's busy and that you already ran the guys tests so she's having Rien run my tests." Talia answered, both she and Bridget looked out to sea in time for a sight that Bridget was hoping to see…

… Three familiar figures appeared in the distance, one a honey-blond stalk-kabob in a gold rash guard and yellow swim trunks , one a sandy-blond with a swimmer's frame in a silver rash guard and blue swim trunks and one a ginger with just skin and bones for a physique in what looked like a leather kilt.

Once the two groups met up, Bridget looked at her watch.

"Fourteen hundred hours on the dot, I'm impressed." Bridget smiled.

"If you think that's impressive, my shoal is willing to meet me by the buoy." Eddie said, holding a vile of some purple slime-like substance. "They want to meet one of the humans that raised Natalia, Rien and Toru; so They gave me this gill serum."

"That reminds me, Eddie; last night I met some merman who also called me 'Natalia', but then he called me 'Siren', Why?" Talia asked.

"Well… all you need to know for now is that Natalia is the name of the lost Siren princess, the rest is for later, Bridget and I have to meet my shoal." Eddie explained, handing Bridget the gill serum. "Apply a small dot of this to your pulse-points both Carotid and Radial on each side."

"Okay so while everyone else gets into their own shenanigans, I'll help Melanie greet all of our party guests beforehand." Toru said, disappointed.

"Actually, speaking of, I got a call from Marissa, she will be here in time for the party." Bridget said, earning a lit up expression on Toru's face.

"Is she just coming here for the party or is there something else she'll be here for?" Toru asked.

"As we speak, she's probably getting her wisdom teeth extracted, will you want to be with her before they finish up?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, thank you for informing me." Toru shouted as he jogged backwards up the sand dune. "Hang on, Marissa; I'm coming!" Suddenly, he disappeared.

After a minute of stunned silence, Rien spoke. "Looks like Talia isn't the only one with powers."

"We'll figure… that out later, me and Eddie have to meet up with his shoal." Bridget said, popping the cork off the vile, and did as she'd been instructed. "Wish us luck." She and Eddie jogged into the water.

Talia and Rien watched as their sister and new friend dove into a sneaker wave.

…

 _So this is what it is to be a mermaid,_ Bridget thought holding onto Eddie's skinny arm as he swam through the water.

The bottom of the buoy was visible from the distance as well as the shoal, half of which consisted of merfolk each with a different tail, lobster tails like Talia; sea-mammal tails, some manatee tailed like Toru and a generic fish tail, some like Rien, some like Eddie and some had the tail of a flying fish.

The other half had the tail of one fish or sea-mammal, but the fins of another.

Their leader had ginger hair, fair skin, the top half of her was human, but the bottom half had the tentacles of an octopus.

"This must be one of the humans." The leader said extending a hand for Bridget to shake.

"Actually the adoptive sister, This is Bridget." Eddie said, watching Bridget shake the shoal leader's hand. "Bridget, this is Amara, our shoal's leader."

"My parents are busy so I came in their place." Bridget said.

"I see." Amara said. "The life of a human must be very busy."

"That's only true For the those who work their butt off." Bridget nodded with a shrug. "What is the reason we're here?"

"Right now, I have half-blooded naiads searching a nearby dead-zone for a prison-camp, if what I fear is true, if there really is a pod of naiads that has been kept prisoner, they can infiltrate and rescue." Amara said.

An expression of confusion was plastered on Bridget's face. "Naiads?"

"Merfolk who have the tail of an eel." Eddie said.

"Who's holding them prisoner?" Bridget asked.

"The chief of the siren pod." Amara said. "Merfolk with the tail of a lobster."

"Would this information bode well for Talia?" Eddie whispered, Bridget only shrugged before turning her attention back to Amara.

"And what would that have to do with this meeting?" Bridget asked.

"Eddie has informed me that not only are your siblings gaining powers, but your father is training them to become destroyers of war." The tentacled mermaid's words dripping with hope.

The young brunette to herself acknowledged The members of the shoal and the ambiguous expressions of shock on their faces, the sound of gasps escaping their lips unnerved her.

"Destroyers of war?" Bridget anxiously asked.

Amara nodded with a smile. "Years ago on the dry land, There was a legion of warriors that fought a witch that seemed to come from beyond the stars, she sent everything their way, but these warriors fought back.

"I mean I've always known that my dad was grooming my brothers and sister for something, but I guess even Dad never knew what it was." Bridget said.

Amara smiled and shook her head. "You humans and your abdominal clairvoyance…" She sighed.

"You mean 'gut feelings', do you?" Bridget asked confused.

"If that's what humans call them, then yes." Amara said.

A flying-fish tailed merman swam to Amara's side, he handed her a bottle of some slime-like substance, but it was pink unlike the gill-serum.

"For coming to talk with me, I give this to you as a token of my thanks." Amara said handing Bridget the bottle. "a potion that will line your respiratory system with Nano-gills and give you the ability to will your legs into the tail of a flying fish."

"They're called Nixies." Eddie whispered.

"What?" Bridget expressed flabbergast. "Amara, I'm flattered, but…"

"I won't force you to drink it right away, I'll just let you think about it as long is you need to."Amara reassured. "I know it's a big decision to make, but it'd be an honor to have someone as intelligent as you as a member of my shoal."

…

The sun had just started to set, all the party guests came to the private cove and half were already settled.

This included Bridget who didn't notice A single Festivity, all that had her attention was the nixie potion she was given.

A younger wavy brunette haired girl clad in a royal blue coverup with a blood red spaghetti strap peaking out laid out her beach towel before laying down on it."Hi, Bridget." The girl said, startling the older dark-roast haired woman.

"Now I know what it felt like when I did that to Talia." Bridget nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that." The girl said. "I heard you went to meet a shoal of merfolk, tell me how that went, please?"

"Well Marissa, It went almost as expected." Bridget said hiding the potion in her coverup pocket before Marissa had a chance to see it. "I mean information as to why Dad training us in martial arts was a good move aside… it's all amounting to an oceanic Holocaust." She explained, earning a wide-eyed look of alarm from Marissa.

"As in…" Marissa said.

"Eel tailed merfolk called naiads are being imprisoned by sirens." Bridget's words were grave, Marissa's eyes remained wide.

Eddie and Toru laid out towels of their own and sat between the two brunette girls, Eddie sat next to Bridget while Toru sat next to Marissa.

Saved by the bell as far as Bridget was concerned. "But enough about me, let's talk about you and your wisdom teeth extraction." Was her attempt to change the subject vain?

"Well, Toru came running just as I was called to be prepped for the operation." Marissa explained. "I cried while I was being prepped because I was so scared, but afterwards… I didn't feel loopy at all."

"Is it rare for a human to not be loopy after an operation?" Eddie asked.

"We don't know, Eddie; they made sure She'd never have to find out." Toru chuckled wrapping his arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"You know what? I'm getting hungry, I'll be back in a bit." Bridget said, standing to her feet and walking away.

"Do you have any questions, Marissa?" Eddie asked.

"One… little more important then the others, what are the merfolk's methods of educating the next generation?" Marissa said, a sad look plastered on her face. "Well, that would be The shoals, it's actually customary to send at least one of their own members to the dry land each year at the highest tide to research something connected to what they teach, we stay for up to a year and then go back with our findings, some of the other members leave the shoal and teach the pods." Eddie explained. "for my shoal that's science."

"That's incredible." Marissa said.

"What about humans?" Eddie asked.

This appeared to upset Marissa. "Dude, don't go there." Toru said moving his arm to Marissa's torso. "All you need to know is that it all depends on weather the parents want to send their kids to a school or homeschool."

…

The lights in this room were amber fluorescent, computer screens and keyboards took up all the walls, there was a console smack-dab in the middle and at the opposite side of the room, there was an entrance\exit to and from the ocean, another Souterrian if you will.

There were a few party guests missing from the todo so Kirk decided to show this place to his children's martial arts teachers.

Talia's was a man in a black jumper, combat boots and elbow\knee pads and a red beret.

Toru's was what looked like a brunette hippie-looking man in what appeared to be purple kung fu master clothes.

Rien's was a blond woman clad in stereotypical ninja gear from the neck down with blue stitching.

"Well guys, what do you think?" Kirk asked, the teachers at a loss for words. "Not What you yourselves were used to when you started out, huh?"

"Well, Kirk; you know my restaurant, Jungle Karma Pizza?" The hippie asked, to which everyone nodded. "Me and my team's command center was my loft, in the back of the restaurant." Stifled laughter filled the room.

"Nice, RJ." Kirk said. " What about you, Tori?"

"Oh, Ninja Ops? That place could've easily doubled as a nuclear bunker." The blond ninja simply said. "What about you, Wes?"

"Mine was inside a clock tower." Wes said, earning more stifled laughter.

Once the laughter died down, Kirk stepped to an almost empty table where he set the large white clam-shaped box, picked it up and looked at it.

"Kirk, what's in there?" Wes asked.

"Just an ingenious device… well three, actually." Kirk said, holding the box out and opening it. "I say it so much of the time, my wife is probably sick of hearing it: there are forces out there that my children need to be prepared for."

"Seashells?" The teachers asked in unison.

"Oh no, these aren't your ordinary oysters." Kirk spoke ominously, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to three computer screens, one with Talia on it, one with Toru on it and one with Rien on it. "They access a power that you guys might be familiar with, a grid of some kind."

"You mean to tell us you've found a way to access the morphing grid?" Tori asked.

"Gnarly." RJ sighed, stifling his excitement.

"So that's what you've had us groom them for?" Wes smirked.

Kirk smiled back and looked at yet another computer screen, but this one showed two men and one boy; the oldest of the three, while brunette was greying, the younger man and boy were medium blond.

 **I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as I can while making it the best it can be, but that speed to quality ratio is gonna be hard to accomplish, please read, review and forgive me for anything else!**


End file.
